All In Good Fun
by Y2Jen
Summary: It's all in good fun when an unfortunate chance meeting between Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho leads to a spontaneous time of sexy fun and romance between the two headstrong rivals, a one shot at smoochy fic attempt. R&R PLEASE!


"Oh my gosh, I can NOT believe this."

Stephanie McMahon growled to herself at the airport desk. They'd lost ALL of her luggage, not some, not one, not half, but ALL of it. Ugh. She groaned and headed to the hotel.

"What do you mean you gave away my room?"

The receptionist was afraid as he spoke, "I'm sorry miss, but your check in was this morning, you didn't call to say you were late. This is a very busy day for this town you know."

"It wasn't my fault the plane left and arrived late, and lost all my luggage!"

"I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune, but we are a business trying to make money."

"Fine, then I'll take MY business elsewhere!"

"Sorry!" He called after as she barged out the now nearly broken door.

Stephanie drove her rental car down the road, "They got this wrong too. A corvette is NOT an SUV, I am NOT a freakin soccer mom!"

She finally arrived at a motel and was able to check into a room. She flopped down on the bed, completely beat. She tossed and turned a bit moaning and groaning.

"I can't fall asleep. How will I be ready for the show tomorrow, not to mention a meeting in the morning." She whined and pushed her pillow against her head. "How can this POSSIBLY get aaaaannny worse…?" Just then loud music from the room next door began to shake her wall. "Oh for crying out loud, I just HAAD to ask…" She threw her door open, the force of her anger could've sent it crashing through the wall. Her hair was a tattered mess of bead head as she stomped over. She couldn't understand why nobody else complained about the loud rock shacking the building. She banged on the door. "Hey, you in there! Turn that down, can't you see there are other people in the building?" No reply. "Grr, what are you deaf from that crap you call music, you can't even hear me yelling and pounding on the door?"

Finally it swung open as the music silenced. She gasped at the ticked off handsome man who opened the door and he couldn't help but soften as he gasped in shock back.

"You…?"

She stammered in shock, "What, are you, doing, here…?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Steph."

"Don't call me that Chris." Her eyebrow twitched. "You shall address me as Ms. McMahon."

Chris Jericho smirked smugly at the annoyance, "Well however you shall be called, madam, you don't own the motel, you can't tell me what to do."

"Well I do own you, you work for me."

"Nu uh." He shook a finger. "I work for your dad."

"GRRRR, UGH!" She fumed stiffly. "How could this get ANY MORE worse?" She sighed and turned to her motel door to see a young, most likely drunk, teenage couple go in and slam the door behind them, locking it.

"I think it just did." Chris chuckled with a smirked as he ruffled his hair.

"Ah my room!"

"Eh I could've easily let them have mind instead princess, I don't got anything in here but my CD player I carried on board the plane. Damn airport lost all of my luggage."

Stephanie stopped and turned, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the hotel reservation I made was canceled too. Gees, what does a town like Hicksville Iowa have to offer on a Wednesday night in February? I ask you!"

Stephanie couldn't help but smile, as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Chris and all of his wild sayings and crazy antics. "Your logic is the same as mine."

"So." He smirked back down at her. "My intelligence matches that of a princess?"

"Just, shut up and let me in." She shoved passed him.

Chris couldn't help but be shocked, "Whoa, why, you hate me? Get your own room!"

"Can't." She flopped on the bed. "That was the last one."

"Well where do I sleep?"

"I dunno, couch?"

"There isn't one."

"Table, chair?"

"Ah, this is my room Steph!" Chris finally grew angry.

"So? I'm a guest in your room then, plus I'm royalty."

Chris frowned, "Fine, royal pain in the ass." And flopped down on the bed. "But I get the bed, I paid for the room."

"I'm sleeping here!"

"Well I'm sleeping here!"

"Fine." Stephanie pulled a blanket out and put it as a low barrier between them.

"What are you doing?" Chris looked over his shoulder slightly.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to smell you."

"I'll try very hard to not pass gas in your presence."

"Ugh!" Steph turned up her nose. "Men. Disgusting! Good night!"

"I doubt it." Chris sneered back.

They both lay quietly, and hour passed and yet neither of them could sleep. Stephanie sighed.

"What's wrong, guest?"

"I can't sleep."

"Want more bed?"

"No. I'm cold."

"Here." Chris sighed as he sat up and put the blanket on her.

She grabbed a corner and looked at it, then at him confused, "But why are you giving this to me?"

"I'm from Canada, I can handle the cold without catching one of my own, you can't, you're a princess with a heated mansion."

Stephanie looked up at him, but he wasn't joking around, he was being serious. She smiled a bit. "Well thank you."

Chris lay back down. About a half hour passed and still neither could sleep. Chris sneezed.

"You alright over there?"

"Fine."

"Not catching a cold?"

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure."

"It's just, your hairspray, is a bit much."

"Oh." Steph was gonna snap back but changed her mind." Sorry."

Chris smirked, "Nah, it's alright."

He shivered a bit but then was shocked to find the world around him get MUCH hotter. Chris gasped a bit shocked and looked up to see the blanket around him with one of Stephanie's arm.

"I can share, I may be spoiled but I'm not conceded."

Chris was going to make a quick witted remark back but decided not to, he just smiled, "Well, thank you."

She smiled back, "You're welcome."

Chris smiled. Neither of them would admit it, but they were starting to warm up to each other. Still though, it was already one in the morning and neither had gotten a minute of sleep.

"I'm sleepy, but not tired, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean princess."

"I just wish that there was a way to…"

She was cut off as Chris's lips found his way onto hers. She didn't even think to fight back, it was so spur of the moment but it felt so natural, so real, so… delicious. She closed her eyes and brought herself into the soft kiss until finally they had to break away.

"Wow…"

"Yeah." Chris smirked. "So anyway, I was thinking that…"

He couldn't finish, Stephanie rammed her mouth onto his and began to kiss him back. Chris didn't complain, he gladly welcomed it, parting his lips for a meeting of the tongues. They danced in each other's mouths until Stephanie finally found a way on top of him. She broke the lip lock and began to undo his button shirt.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Is that so not obvious? You of course! I just can't take it anymore."

Chris's eyes widened, this was a shocking turn of events! But once again, he couldn't complain.

That morning…

The sun began to peak in through the curtains as a silent alarm clock at six as the two lovers began to wake up.

"Morning Chris."

"Morning princess."

"My gosh, that was incredible. I can't believe it happened, and with you at that matter."

"Same here Steph."

"I just can't explain it, it just felt so real, so…"

"Natural."

Stephanie looked into Chris's eyes as he finished her sentence. They kissed each other again. Chris smiled sleepily and laughed as he looked into Stephanie's beautiful hazel orbs as she sat on his lap.

"Well, so now what?"

"I dunno, I guess I should get up and get ready for the meeting."

"Right. And I'd better head to the gym to warm up."

"What not hot enough for you?"

"Oh you're plenty hot." He kissed her. "One hot tamale."

"Heh, I guess it transfers to you, releasing all that HOT air." Steph laughed, he breathed onto her. She waved in front of her nose. "Ew, morning breath!"

"Sorry, I didn't get my toothbrush and toothpaste, I lost my bags too remember?"

"Right, I forgot all about last night, something so horrible led so something so…"

"Wonderful."

"Yeah. I can't believe we built something out of this, something wo wonderful out of such a horrible day."

"We were able to rebuild because you're so amazing."

"Well, I guess I should call the airport and see if they found anything." She started to get up.

Chris grabbed her arm and held her back, "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"Didn't you listen to me? I've got things to do! Why don't you watch TV?"

"Because I've got the best view in the world right here."

"Aw." Steph put her hands on her hips and touched his nose with hers. "If that isn't the corniest things I've ever heard." He laughed again. "Besides, my view up here is rather nauseating, I can see an unsettlingly long way down your throat. You never had your tonsils out did you?"

"Hey." Chris sat up and held a stern finger at her. "You watch that."

"I'm serious, I have to go now." He wouldn't release his hold on her. "I'm not kidding Chris, either you let me go, or I kick you so hard you'll have a new extra pair of tonsils!"

"Okay alright." Chris held his hands up in submission and let her go.

She got up, "Thank you."

"But I know you wouldn't because you've expressed a lot of gratitude towards those lower trouser tonsils."

"Shut up!" She shouted laughingly from the bathroom.

Finally she was dressed and set to go to her meeting.

"Well I'm off. I'll call you once I'm finished."

"And we can come back here for another helping."

"I wouldn't mind another round myself." Steph smiled and went to the door.

"Oh one more thing!" Chris jumped out of bed and met her at the door.

"What is it?"

"You can't go yet."

"What, why not, Chris, I'm late!"

"Not until I show you how good a hockey player I am." He drove his face into a kiss, which she accepted and returned more than willingly.

"Limber tongue, think you shot a goal there."

"Well, I learned from the master."

"Oh I'll make you eat those words mister." She smirked.

"Good cause I'm starved, don't we get a free breakfast?"

"Please, in this crappy motel we'd be lucky to get hot water, which I used the last of."

"OH!" Chris gasped. "Thanks a lot!

Steph closed the door behind her, "You're welcome. Bye!"

Chris Jericho sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile to himself, "See you later, Stephanie McMahon." He sat down on the messy bed and looked up at the stained ceiling in thought. "Wow, who would've ever thunk it."


End file.
